Haruno Sakura, Mine
by Lucifionne
Summary: Nama: Uchiha Sasuke. Level: Jounin. Tujuan Hidup: Membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Status: perjaka./"APAAA? Yang benar saja, Teme? Kau telah berumur 22 tahun dan kau masih PERJAKA?"/for event NJSS/canon-AT. COMPLETE/maaf sangat terlambat mengapdet. mampir?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>genre<strong>(s): Humor/Friendship/Romance/Drama  
><strong>setting<strong>: Canon-AT

**(Summary)** Nama: Uchiha Sasuke. Level: Jounin. Tujuan Hidup: Membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Status: perjaka./ "APAAA? Yang benar saja, Teme? Kau telah berumur 22 tahun dan kau masih PERJAKA?"

Untuk event **'New Journey of SasuSaku'** :)

.

_Sebuah fanfiksi SasuSaku berjudul-_

**Haruno Sakura, Mine**

_-oleh: Lucine Fiorenza_

**Karena apa pun yang terjadi, Haruno Sakura tetap akan jadi milikku.**

_(smirk)_

.

Saat ini sabtu sore, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya di rumah sahabat sehidup-semati, dan juga saingan utamanya; Uchiha Sasuke. Sebetulnya, Sasuke tak akan senang dengan keberadaan Naruto di rumahnya. Karena tiap kali ada dia di sini, yang dibawanya hanya masalah dan masalah -setidaknya keributan yang membuat kepalanya pening. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Meski telah diusir beberapa kali, lelaki itu tetap menolak untuk pergi. Dia malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah, seperti; _'Teme, Sakura-chan menolak menemaniku karena sibuk dengan urusan rumah sakit, dan kau juga akan setega itu padaku?'_ atau _'sekarang ini yang tersisa hanya aku, sahabatmu! Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakanku?'_. Sasuke hanya akan terdiam menanggapi hal tersebut, maka sebelum Naruto mengucapkan kalimat lain yang menggambarkan betapa kejam dirinya, Sasuke terpaksa mempersilahkannya masuk-

-siap menunggu kekacauan lain yang akan dilakukan makhluk agresif itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, ia hanya berharap kali ini Naruto tidak menimbulkan masalah yang terlalu besar, seperti dua hari lalu saat Naruto menggunakan sekeranjang persediaan tomat di rumahnya untuk melatih jurus barunya -yang malah membuat seluruh tomat itu pecah, dan dapur Sasuke dibanjiri jus tomat segar. Atau kejadian seminggu lalu, saat Naruto berniat membantunya untuk mencuci pakaian, alih-alih menjadi bersih, hampir sepertiga seragam jouninnya berubah jadi berwarna putih karena ulah lelaki tersebut.

_'Jika hari ini dia buat masalah lagi, siap-siap untuk mati,'_ gumam Sasuke yang saat ini tengah sibuk merapikan perpustakaan rumahnya. Sesekali Uchiha tampan ini melirik ke arah Naruto, memastikan sahabatnya itu tidak menyentuh barang yang tak seharusnya disentuh. Dan juga untuk jaga-jaga, sebelum dia menimbulkan masalah baru.

Merasa belum ada ancaman, Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya; menumpukkan buku-buku yang tak dipakai lagi untuk selanjutnya dibakar.

.

.

Naruto meneliti susunan buku yang memenuhi rak kayu besar di depannya. Buku-buku di sini masih terlihat rapi dan seolah tak pernah tersentuh oleh siapa pun.

Penasaran Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, "Teme, apa buku-buku ini akan dibakar juga?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, kemudian melihat rak buku yang ada di belakangnya. "Tidak. Itu masih baru dan masih digunakan."

_Hmm, sesuai dugaanku,_ batin Naruto. Ia lalu memilih satu buku yang hendak dibacanya, tapi-

"Bukan berati kau boleh menyentuhnya," Sasuke memberi peringatan

Tubuh Naruto membeku, ia lalu mendengus kesal melihat sikap pelit sahabatnya itu. "Aku janji tidak akan merusaknya."

"Itu tidak boleh dibaca oleh orang lain selain Uchiha. Ada kutukan di dalamnya."

Naruto bergidik ngeri, lalu memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sana.

Ia menemukan lagi buku yang terlihat menarik, namun Sasuke melarangnya membaca buku itu. Lagi dan lagi Naruto menemukan buku yang ingin dibacanya, namun lagi dan lagi pula Sasuke melarangnya. Selalu saja ada alasan menyeramkan yang diucapkannya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto geram, lalu diam-diam ia mengambil satu buku mencurigakan tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, merasa puas telah berhasil mengambil buku itu diam-diam. Ia tak sabar untuk membaca buku yang mencurigakan itu. Disebutnya mencurigakan bukan tanpa alasan. Mencurigakan karena kulit buku tersebut berwarna merah muda.

**MERAH MUDA**.

Sejak kapan Sasuke menyimpan barang dengan warna seperti itu?

Dan merah muda itu 'kan warna perempuan? Bagaimana Sasuke bisa mendapakan buku seimut ini?

Naruto terkikik geli dalam lamunannya. Membuat Sasuke yang ada di dekatnya mulai merasakan keanehan. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke curiga

Naruto langsung berhenti terkikik, "Eh, ano, err, tidak ada apa-apa!" Naruto berbohong, tidak ingin sampai ketahuan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Aa."

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya makan rameeennn!" dan Sasuke langsung ditarik paksa Naruto menuju kedai Ichiraku.

.

.

Naruto masih menyimpan rasa penasarannya pada buku merah muda milik Sasuke tadi, hal ini membuat dirinya tak begitu memperhatikan semangkuk ramen lezat, yang masih panas di depannya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya, terlalu banyak anggapan-anggapan aneh yang muncul di otaknya. Apa mungkin buku itu adalah Icha Icha Paradise, buku favorit Kakashi, yang sengaja diubah warna sampulnya? Atau, itu adalah buku hariannya, yang di dalamnya berisi curhatan-curhatan Sasuke tentang hidupnya, karirnya, perjalanan cintanya?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak-

-namun dia hanya berani terkikik geli saat ini, jangan sampai mencuri perhatian sang Uchiha muda.

Sasuke, yang tengah menikmati ramennya, makin merasakan keanehan pada makhluk di sampingnya ini. "Kau menemukan sesuatu di rumahku?"

"H-heey! Aku tidak menemukan apa pun!" bantah Naruto

"Hn." Sasuke kembali melahap ramennya, "jika kau buat masalah, kau tidak akan buang air besar selama setahun."

Seketika, Naruto merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Ia takut jika Sasuke sampai mengetahui kejahilannya, ia takut jika setahun ke depan ia tidak bisa buang air besar -yang berarti ia harus mengurangi porsi makan ramen favoritnya. Bukannya apa-apa, Sasuke selalu melakukan apa yang dijanjikannya. Soal ancaman menyeramkan tadi, Naruto tahu kalau itu bukanlah lelucon, tapi serius! -karena siapa pun tahu kalau Sasuke tidak punya selera humor dalam darah Uchiha di tubuhnya.

Naruto memutar otaknya, mencari cara bagaimana agar bisa membaca buku itu, lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula tanpa disadari Sasuke.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Lelaki di sampingnya ini tidaklah mudah dibodohi, dia pasti akan menyadari kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang terjadi cepat atau lambat.

Menghela nafas pelan, Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak asyik menikmati ramen dengan ekstra tomat di mangkuknya. Naruto menyeringai tipis, _'Dia pasti tak akan sadar jika aku diam-diam membacanya di sini,'_ batin Naruto

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mengeluarkan buku yang ukurannya sekitar 15cm X 10cm, dengan ketebalan kira-kira 1cm itu-

-dan tidak lupa. Berwarna **merah muda**.

Sambil mengeluarkan buku itu, mata Naruto terus mengawasi mata Sasuke. Untungnya Sasuke tidak menyadari apa yang dikerjakan Naruto saat ini.

Saat buku itu telah di tangan, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahi Naruto. _'Jangan sampai ketahuan. Jangan sampai ketahuan,'_ Naruto mensugesti dirinya. Sekali lagi, Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan kali ini mantan pengkhianat Konoha itu mulai menikmati ramen untuk mangkuk keduanya.

_'Kesempatan emas!'_ Naruto bergembira dalam hatinya. Ia lalu membuka buku itu di pangkuannya dengan hati-hati. Rasa berdebar-debar memenuhi dadanya, antara penasaran dengan isi buku imut itu dan takut tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

DEG!

Suara Sasuke benar-benar mengejutkan Naruto, namun ia berusaha agar tetap rileks. "Hmmm, i-ini... hadiah dari Hinata-chan. Hehehe."

Naruto mengira Sasuke tidak akan mempercayainya dan akan merebut buku itu dari tangannya.

Tapi, entah hari ini hari keberuntungan Naruto atau bagaimana, Sasuke terlihat tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan ritual makan ramennya. Naruto bernafas lega, lalu mulai membuka lembar pertama buku tersebut. Di halaman pertama, tertulis kalimat yang ditulis tangan menggunakan tinta merah. Tulisan itu berbunyi:

_Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun.  
><em>_Semoga di usiamu yang ke-12 tahun ini,_  
><em>kau bisa menjadi ninja yang lebih hebat lagi ^_^. <em>

_Haruno Sakura. _

_'Ooohhh, jadi ini dari Sakura-chan,'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati. _'Eh, TUNGGU DULU! DUA BELAS TAHUN? Jadi buku ini sudah disimpan Sasuke sejak SEPULUH tahun lalu?' _

Naruto mulai merasakan keanehan di sini, keanehan yang ia sendiri kesulitan untuk mengungkapnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia lalu menuju halaman selanjutnya. Di halaman ketiga, naruto mendapati potret Tim Tujuh berukuran 2R, gambar di masa Sasuke, Sakura dan dirinya masih di level genin. Di sana tergambar dengan jelas, dimana ia dan Sasuke dengan wajah cemberutnya saling membuang muka, sedangkan Kakashi, berada di belakang mereka, mencoba menenangkan mereka dengan meletakkan tangannya di kepala Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan tak lupa satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka, Haruno Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah ketiganya, dengan pose _cute_-nya sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Dada Naruto terasa penuh dan terik, matanya mulai memanas, namun ia menahan air mata harunya agar tak terjatuh saat mengamati potret yang manis itu.

Bayangan akan badai besar yang telah menghantam beberapa tahun lalu, kembali terputar di angannya.

Namun sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu diungkit lagi. Biarkan masa lalu, menjadi masa lalu. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis. '_Kita telah melalui badai besar bersama,'_ batin Naruto,_ 'sekarang kita telah kembali jadi keluarga yang utuh.' _

Lanjut ke lembar berikutnya, di halaman kelima terdapat tulisan tangan lagi. Namun kali ini dengan tinta hitam. Dari gaya tulisannnya yang tidak begitu rapi, Naruto yakin itu tulisan Sasuke, ya... _typical_ kebanyakan laki-laki.

Naruto lalu membaca tulisan itu, tulisan yang disusun membentuk biodata diri. Di sana tertulis;

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke

Tanggal lahir: 23 Juli

Level: Jounin

Jabatan: Ketua pasukan ANBU hingga dua tahun ke depan.

Tujuan hidup: Membangun kembali klan Uchiha.

Status: Perjaka.

Jurus andalan: Chidori. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto masih melanjutkan membaca biodata Sasuke hingga ia-

"APAAA? Yang benar saja, Teme!" teriak Naruto, namun Sasuke dan orang-orang di sekitar tak memperdulikannya, "kau telah berusia 22 tahun dan kau masih PERJAKA?"

Seketika pekerja di kedai ichiraku membeku di tempat, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang pun ikut membeku. Sedangkan Sasuke-

"KHUK!"

-tersedak dan segera meneguk segelas air yang berada di dekatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Idiot!"

Wajah Naruto memucat, "Um, a-aku ti-tidak sengaja me-menemu-"

Greb!

Buku merah muda itu kini telah berpindah ke tangan Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke langsung terbuka lebar saat menyadari buku apa sebenarnya yang kini dipegangnya itu.

"Naruto..." Naruto bisa merasakan aura menyeramkan dalam suara Sasuke, dan ia lalu bergidik ngeri saat Uchiha terakhir ini mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan mata sharingan berwarna merah darah kebanggaannya.

"Te-teme... aku mi-minta maaf!"

"Tch," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, siap untuk mendaratkannya di wajah Naruto. "Bersiaplah untuk ma-"

_"Naruto? Sasuke?"_

.

.

Suara feminim dari arah belakangnya membuat Sasuke membeku di tempat. Ia kini merasa kesal karena kedatangan orang ketiga ini membuatnya harus menunda dulu amarahnya pada Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sangat bersyukur atas kedatangan sosok baru ini. Sekarang dia telah jadi malaikat penyelamatnya, karena jika telat sedikit saja, tinjuan maut Sasuke pasti telah menghantam mukanya! "SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto, "kau datang di saat yang tepat!" -_tepat sekali! Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mati,_ tambah Naruto dalam hati. "Ayo bergabung! Aku dan teme baru saja mulai!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanyanya yang kemudian dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini telah menormalkan matanya. Sakura juga memberinya senyum, namun Sasuke hanya menatapnya diam -dan hal itu sudah biasa bagi Sakura.

Tanpa sengaja, indera penglihatan ninja medis ini menangkap warna merah muda di genggaman tangan Sasuke.  
>Sontak jadenya melebar, namun ia segera menguasai dirinya karena tahu saat in Sasuke menyadari apa yang diamatinya.<p>

_'Buku itu... Apa Sasuke masih menyimpannya hingga sekarang?' _

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sesak memenuhi dada Sakura. Ia juga merasa sedikit sakit di sana. Dalam hati, ia marah pada kenyataan yang ada di depannya-

Kenapa aku harus melihat ini?

-karena kenyataan itu hanya akan membuat perasaan yang telah lama dibuangnya jauh-jauh, akan muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Sakura menggigit pelat bibirnya, menyadarkan dirinya dari kelambu masa lalu. Ia telah berusia 22 tahun sekarang, ia tak tak boleh menangis hanya gara-gara mengingat cinta masa kecilnya ini.

"Umm, maaf," ucap Sakura, "aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian." Suaranya terdengar lemah, namun bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum.

"Ayolaaahhh, kumohon padamu, Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto memohon

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Malam ini," Sakura menarik nafas pelan, "aku akan kencan dengan seseorang."

DEG

"A-APAAA? KENCAN?"

_'Kencan?' _

Sakura mengangguk.

"SIAPA LELAKI ITU, SAKURA-CHAN?" tanya Naruto kegirangan

"Rahasia! Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu!" ucap Sakura yang kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke Naruto.

"Kau pelit sekali, Sakura-chan!" goda Naruto. "Oi, Teme!" Naruto menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu. "Kau terkejut karena Sakura-chan telah menemukan pengganti dirimu?" seringai lebar muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Tch."

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum pada dua sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi kedai ichiraku.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa pandangan Sasuke terfokus pada wanita berambut merah muda yang baru saja singgah ke kedai ini, menyapa mereka.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan wanita itu. Caranya melangkah, menggerakkan kaki-kaki putih dan jenjang itu. Caranya tersenyum pada penduduk desa yang menyapanya ramah. Sasuke juga bisa menangkap jelas, banyak pemuda yang memandang tubuh proporsional wanita itu dengan pandangan yang tak biasa.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lagi, tiba-tiba saja merasa tak rela, saat lelaki-lelaki mesum itu memandang Sakura seperti itu.

_'Seenaknya saja mereka menatap Sakuraku seperti itu.'_

Eh, tunggu dulu-

Berani sekali kau, Sasuke, mengklaim bahwa Sakura itu milikmu!

Sejak kapan, huh?

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke

"Ya, Teme."

"Tidakkah kau merasa pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura itu terlalu pendek dan ketat?"

Khuk!

Kini giliran Naruto yang tersedak. Naruto langsung menatap muka Sasuke yang sampai saat ini masih memperhatikan Sakura berjalan, pulang ke rumahnya. Naruto lalu menoleh ke Sakura yang kini sudah semakin jauh. Keningnya lalu mengkerut, _tidak ada yang salah dengan baju Sakura-chan,_ fikir Naruto.

"Umm, bukankah dia telah menggunakan pakaian seperti itu sejak dulu?"

Naruto semakin heran dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini. Mengapa dia baru sadar kalau Sakura memakai pakaian yang sudah dari dulu dikenakannya? Dan kalau pun baru sadar, sejak kapan dia ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikenakan orang lain? Sejak kapan dia memperhatikan seorang wanita? Terlebih lagi, sejak kapan dia peduli pada **Haruno Sakura**? -wanita yang telah ditolak cintanya berkali-kali.

"Tidak. Kali ini rok yang dikenakannya lebih pendek," komentar Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak begitu serius, sedangkan matanya kini memandang kesal pada sekelompok lelaki yang tadi memandang Sakura. "Apa dia tidak sadar dengan ancaman berbahaya dari lelaki mesum, huh? Menyebalkan."

Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, tidakkah kau lupa bahwa Sakura bukanlah lagi gadis lemah yang dulu kau kenal?

"Aku akan mengawalnya sampai ke rumah," ucap Sasuke. Ia lalu mulai melangkah menuju Sakura yang sudah jauh di ujung gang.

"Te-teme...?" Naruto hanya bisa ternganga melihat sikap yang sangat-sangat aneh pada diri Sasuke. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mengerti perasaan apa yang kini tengah memenuhi lelaki berwajah tampan itu.  
>Naruto lalu tersenyum, dan berteriak, "AYO, TEME! HIDUPKAN KEMBALI KLANMU BERSAMA SAKURA-CHAN! AKU MENDUKUNGMU!"<p>

.

.

**To Be Continued :)**

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Yang mau tanya-tanya soal event ini, tanya saja saya di FB atau di Twitter. Hehehe ^-^

**Review is Golden, can I get one from you?** *kittyeyes*


	2. Chapter 2

...Heeii...?

saya tau ini sangat sangat terlambat. salahkan kesibukan dunia nyata saya yg begitu menyita waktu ditambah mood yang datang-pergi DDX. tapi sudahlah, mari kita lupakan saja, hehehe.

semoga chapter kedua ini tetap menghibur, jika chapter pertama kemaren adalah humor/friendship-nya Sasuke dan Naruto, maka chapter ini lebih ke drama/romance-nya SasuSaku :3

well, inilah yang terbaik yang saya bisa ^^ semoga kalian tetap suka ^_^

.

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

title: **Haruno Sakura, Mine**

For **New Journey of SasuSaku **

Last Chapter

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menyadari bahwa; ada sosok asing yang tengah mengikutinya saat ini. Eh tidak, bukan sosok asing. Melainkan sosok familiar yang telah dikenalnya. Sakura kenal hawa chakra ini. Chakra yang menggambarkan rasa keangkuhan, ambisi tinggi -dan juga kesepian.

Sakura berhenti melangkah, sosok yang mengikutinya itu turut berhenti juga. "Huhh," desahan nafas pelan meluncur di bibir pink Sakura.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

**'Bagus, Sakura Haruno, sekarang kau dipermainkan olehnya,'** _inner_ Sakura mulai ambil bagian di sini. Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya saat ini. _Tak ada yang perlu dipusingkan_, fikirnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

Sosok itu kembali mengikutinya, dan kali ini cukup membuat Sakura kesal. Hey! Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan orang ini? Berhenti dengan menghentakkan kakinya kuat, Sakura langsung berbalik menghadap orang di belakangnya, "Berhenti mengikutiku, Sasuke!" perintahnya

Sasuke Uchiha, yang berjarak semeter dari Sakura, hanya menatap wanita itu dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Aku tidak mengikutimu," bantahnya

_'Kami-sama...'_

Sakura hanya bisa mencengkram roknya sekuat tenaga - mencoba menyalurkan emosinya agar tak sampai mematahkan hidung lelaki tampan di depannya ini. Sakura tak habis fikir, sudah ketahuan belangnya, masih saja ditutupi. Sudah ketahuan mengikutinya, masih saja membantah. Sebegitu gengsinyakah seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengakui apa yang telah diperbuatnya?

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura, "jika tidak mengikutiku lalu untuk apa kau berjalan di belakangku?" tanya wanita bermata hijau apel ini. Terlihat Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk memberi jawaban, namun Sakura langsung mencegahnya, "-lagipula ini bukan jalan menuju ke rumahmu! Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Uchiha!"

Sasuke hanya menatap wanita di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Tak begitu yakin jika wanita berumur 22 tahun ini memang sudah berusia matang - namun caranya mengomel, sedikit-banyak mengingatkan Sasuke pada gadis berusia dua belas tahun yang dulu pernah mengejarnya mati-matian.

"Aku mengawalmu."

"Huh?" dahi Sakura berkerut mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke. "Mengawalku?" Sakura mengulang apa yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. "Kau fikir aku ini anak kecil yang tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri, huh?" kali ini nada suaranya sedikit meninggi. Hmm, ya, Sakura memang sulit menerima jika ada yang menganggapnya _'lemah'_. "Terima kasih banyak, tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Tak memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk angkat bicara, ia langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan lelaki yang pernah jadi sosok cinta monyetnya itu.

**'Bodoh! Mengapa tak kau biarkan saja dia mengawalmu!'** bentak_ inner_ Sakura.** 'Setidaknya semalaman ini kau bisa menghabiskan waktu, bersama Sasuke-kun, humm...'**

_'Diam.'_

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia tak menyangka di saat tidak enak begini, _inner_ bodohnya malah muncul dan berusaha menguasai fikirannya. Tidak sampai segini saja, ia kini merasakan Sasuke kembali mengikutinya.  
>"Aku tidak berniat jahat padamu. Kau terlalu ramah pada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Memancing mereka untuk... menganggumu," ujar Sasuke. "Setelah kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Maka semuanya selesai."<p>

_semuanya selesai_

_semuanya selesai_

_semuanya selesai_

Kata-kata itu menggema di kepala Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja lututnya melemah. Tak bisa disembunyikan jika hati kecilnya sangat tak ingin mendengar kata selesai dari bibir Sasuke. Tak bisa dibohongi jika dirinya ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar '_dikawal pulang_' (namun lebih manis disebut '_diantar pulang_') oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura memberanikan matanya untuk bertemu mata Sasuke. Melihat tampang dingin itu, Sakura seakan terhipnotis untuk membiarkan hatinya saja yang menguasainya saat ini. "Setelah sampai di rumah..." Sakura mengumpulkan suaranya yang sekejap menghilang, "maka semua selesai…"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya, setelah ini ia tak boleh lagi dekat-dekat dengan lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini. Setelah ini, ia akan menambah kesibukannya dalam dunia medis. Agar tak ada lagi celah di hidupnya untuk memikirkan seseorang yang ia yakini; sekali pun tak pernah memikirkannya.

Tapi kini, Sakura jadi kurang yakin. Jika benar makhluk setampan malaikat di depannya ini selalu mengacuhkannya, lalu kenapa sekarang dia terkesan begitu peduli padanya? Mengapa sekarang dia bersikap seolah begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Seolah memberikan sedikit perhatian lebih untuknya? Jika tidak ada sesuatu, tak mungkin seorang Sasuke (bisa dibilang) sebaik ini pada orang lain, khususnya wanita. Apalagi... ini Sakura, orang yang hampir dibunuhnya, dua kali.

"Sakura."

Mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. **'Sudah jangan banyak berfikir! Ikuti saja apa kemauannya!'** perintah _inner_-nya. **'Jangan sampai dia berubah fikiran dan kau akan MENYESAL!'**

Sakura mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, Sasuke, kau boleh mengawalku pulang." Jika bukan halusinasi, Sakura bersumpah bahwa barusan ia melihat bahu Sasuke tampak melembut, seperti orang yang merasa begitu... _lega?_

-namun Sakura memilih untuk menganggapnya cuma halusinasi saja. "Dan setelah itu, kau harus pergi jauh dariku." Tepat setelah itu, Sakura mulai melangkah, memutar tubuhnya hingga ia memunggungi Sasuke-

-sayang Sakura tak melihat sepintas ekspresi kecewa di wajah bungsu Uchiha ini.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang dengan ditemani Uchiha Sasuke, ternyata tak membuat Sakura merasa tenang. Adanya lelaki tampan ini di belakangnya, malah membuat suasana jadi canggung, kikuk dan tak nyaman. Apalagi saat _inner_-nya muncul lagi dan berteriak kegirangan di kepalanya.

**'Kau tahu, Sakura? Saat ini Sasuke-kun tengah memperhatikan tubuh indah kita! Hihihi.'**

'Diam!'

**'Ahh, meskipun tidak seseksi tubuh Ino, tapi Sasuke-kun terlihat begitu senang memandangi tubuh kita. Mmmm~.'**

Tap!

Sakura menghentakkan kuat kakinya ke tanah.

"Berhenti muncul di kepalaku!" teriak Sakura sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut merah mudanya. "Dan kau!" kini Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Sasuke, "jangan sekali-kali berfikiran mesum saat melihat tubuhku!"

"Hn?" alis kanan Sasuke sedikit terangkat saat menyadari bahwa wanita berambut merah muda di depannya ini tengah memberinya peringatan. Namun ia sedikit terganggu saat mendengar kata _'mesum'_ yang keluar dengan santainya dari mulut Sakura. Berani sekali wanita ini mengatainya mesum, harusnya dia tahu jika saat ini dia tengah berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua ANBU yang begitu disegani di seluruh pelosok desa. Harusnya wanita itu juga tahu bahwa seorang jounin yang paling disegani ini tak akan terima begitu saja jika ada yang berani mengejeknya. "Apa maksudmu?" -tapi syukurlah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah tipe lelaki yang tempramental yang mudah tersinggung. Selagi ejekannya itu tak sampai menusuk hatinya, ia akan diam saja. Selagi ejekan itu memang **benar** adanya, ia tak akan berkomentar.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu membantah, Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Sakura sambil berkecak pinggang. "Aku tahu jika sejak tadi kau terus memandangi tubuhku, iya 'kan?" tak bisa ditahan, rona kemerahan pun muncul di wajah Sakura.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, huh? Kau diam-diam memperhatikanku atau bagaimana?"

"Eh, i-itu... ada seseorang dalam diriku yang, err... memberitahukannya padaku!" jawab Sakura gugup

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke menatap lurus ke wajah Sakura, mata hitamnya seolah ingin melahap habis mata hijau milik wanita di depannya, "katakan pada orang itu untuk jangan sok tahu." Seringai tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, ia tidak bisa melawan. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengucapkan kalimat pembelaan. Sakura kesal pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak ingin kalah dari lelaki ini, ia tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan makhluk tampan ini!

"Kau akan tetap di sini saja?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak. Aku mau cepat sampai ke rumah." _-dan setelah itu aku bebas dari makhluk aneh sepertimu!_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan lagi perjalanan yang tadi sempat terhenti sejenak. Kali ini Sakura tak akan memperdulikan apapun yang dikatakan _inner-_nya yang tengah berteriak kesenangan di kepalanya.

.

.

Mereka berhenti, tepat di sebuah rumah mungil. Rumah yang dicat putih dan tampak beberapa pot tanaman menghiasi pekarangannya. Sakura merogoh kunci dari dalam sakunya. Setelah menggunakan kunci itu untuk membuka pintu rumahnya, Sakura berbalik, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki yang telah 'mengawalnya' pulang. Lelaki itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya, hanya berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang sama; datar, namun cukup untuk menyesakkan dada Sakura.

"Umm, aku sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat," ucap Sakura sedikit ragu -namun ia juga tak mengerti mengapa rasa ragu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam dirinya. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Hening.

_'Sudahlah, Sakura, jangan pedulikan dia.'_

Sakura kembali pada pintu rumah yang telah dibukanya lebar. Yang telah menyambutnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menuju ke dalam rumah dan setelah itu ia akan menutup pintu. Dan mendadak, tangannya terasa bergetar, langkah kakinya terasa berat. _'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

Dan di saat Sasuke berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi-

"Tunggu sebentar!"

-kata-kataa itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir Sakura.

"Hn?"

Sakura membisu, bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Sasuke bahwa; ia ingin berdua bersamanya lebih lama di sini. Bahwa ia ingin melihat wajah rupawan itu lebih lama lagi. Ingin berada di dekat Sasuke untuk beberapa saat lagi. Beberapa detik lagi...

-namun saat bola-bola mata mereka bertemu, Sakura sadar; tidak hanya sekejap, tapi ia ingin _selamanya_ menatap lelaki itu. Merasakan keberadaannya secara nyata, merasakan jika lelaki yang dulu dicintainya- dan sekarang sepertinya rasa itu muncul lagi- memang ada di hadapannya. Sangat dekat dan bisa dijangkaunya...

Kalau bisa, Sakura ingin melingkarkankan tangannya ke tubuh kekar di dekatnya itu...

"Umm... aku baru membeli sekotak teh. Kata penjualnya, teh itu sangat enak dan bisa menenangkan hati," ujar Sakura, yang saat ini posisi tangannya berada di knop pintu, "jika kau mau, kita bisa mencicipinya bersama." Di satu sisi, Sakura malu karena dengan santainya ia mengucapkan kalimat tawaran itu pada Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain, ia bersyukur karena telah berani mengucapkannya. Apapun jawaban Sasuke nanti, Sakura akan berusaha untuk kuat.

"Teman kencanmu akan melihatku."

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut, ia mengira kata 'tidak' yang akan keluar dari bibir Sasuke, tapi rupanya masih ada harapan lain. "Jika dia datang, kau bisa pergi."

Terlihat Sasuke menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang tertahan di bibirnya. Dan Sakura, ia berharap akan ada keajaiban kecil untuknya malam ini.

"Hn."

Jade Sakura terbuka dua kali lebih lebar dari ukuran normalnya, "K-kau mau?"

"Kuharap lelaki itu cepat datang."

Sakura tersenyum, meski kata-kata itu terdengar begitu tak nyaman, tapi ia tahu; begitulah cara Sasuke menerima ajakannya. Dia hanya kesulitan untuk sedikit bersikap baik untuk langsung menerima ajakan Sakura, karena harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha masih sangatlah penting baginya.

.

.

Seingat Sasuke, sejak dulu ia tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah mungil Sakura ini. Bangunan ini begitu sederhana, tak banyak perabotan yang mengisi ruangan bercat putih ini. Membuat tempat ini jadi terasa lapang dan rapi. Di sudut ruangan, Sasuke mendapati meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat dua buah pigura. Salah satunya, membingkai potret tim tujuh saat mereka masih genin. Potret yang sama dengan yang ada di buku merah muda miliknya. Sedangkan pigura satu lagi membingkai potret berbeda, dimana Sakura telah tampak sedikit dewasa. Di potret itu ia tidak sendirian, tapi ditemani oleh empat lelaki sekaligus, yakni Naruto, Kakashi, Sai dan Yamato. Di sana mereka tersenyum bahagia. Dan sekilas, rasa teriris menggores beberapa bagian di hati Sasuke. Ia iri, namun bukan iri karena tak diajak berfoto bersama, ia bukanlah sosok narsis yang suka bergaya di depan kamera (dan Sasuke juga tahu jika potret itu diambil saat dirinya sedang tidak berada di Konoha). Tapi... ia iri karena; tanpa dirinya tim tujuh tetap bisa tertawa. Tanpa dirinya, tim tujuh masih bisa berbahagia. Tim tujuh masih bisamenjalanii hari-hari mereka dengan norma (menurutnya)l. Bahkan merekrut anggota baru untuk menggantikan posisinya. Dan jujur saja, hal ini cukup _menyakitkan_ untuk Sasuke. Ia merasa dibohongi, merasa dikhianati...

Kini ia tahu, dikhianati teman sendiri itu... rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Umm, kau tunggu di sini dulu. Aku akan segera kembali," pinta Sakura

Sasuke mengiyakannya dengan anggukan. Setelah wanita di depannya pergi, ia lalu duduk di lantai menghadap ke jendela kaca besar. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat langit Konoha yang semakin menggelap. Ia juga bisa melihat kerlipan bintang-bintang yang mulai berdatangan, tak lupa sang rembulan yang bersinar terang dengan anggunnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia bertanya dalam hatinya; mengapa suasana malam ini begitu indah? Mengapa ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa langit cerah di malam hari begitu mengagumkan? Apakah ini terjadi hanya karena ia berada di rumah Sakura?

"Tidak," gumamnya pelan. _'Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal,'_ perintahnya pada diri sendiri. Memang benar, sejak sore tadi saat dirinya bertemu lagi dengan Sakura, fikirannya mulai diisi oleh hal-hal aneh. Ia tak bisa membuang bayang-bayang merah muda di angannya. Ia juga seolah tersihir untuk melakukan hal yang di luar akal sehatnya, seperti; memperhatikan cara Sakura melangkah, ukuran pakaiannya yang tidak biasa, bahkan memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya yang semakin... _sexy_...

Sasuke menelan saliva di tenggorokannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa otaknya bisa terisikan hal asing seperti ini?

-dan tentu saja ini sangat menyebalkan untuk Sasuke.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal merah muda, Sasuke lalu meraba saku celananya untuk memastikan bahwa buku merah muda miliknya yang tadi berhasil digelapkan oleh Naruto, telah kembali ke tangannya. Namun setelah memeriksa dua saku celananya, Sasuke tidak menemukan buku pribadinya itu. Ia mulai panik, dan menyusuri ruang tamu apartemen Sakura. Tapi tetap saja tak menemukan buku yang dicarinya.

"Tch, sial."

Sasuke baru ingat kalau tadi ia tak sempat memasukkan sakunya. Dapat dipastikan jika saat ini Naruto tengah menikmati bacaan seru dari buku hariannya itu.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHA." Terdengar suara tawa lepas seseorang dari kedai ichiraku yang menjual masakan lezat bernama mie ramen. Suara tawa itu tentu saja membuat sang pemilik kedai, Tuan Teuchi, jadi penasaran dengan apa yang membuat pelanggan setianya ini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Tuan Teuchi, "sepertinya seru sekali."

"Ah?" Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya "Begini, Paman Teuchi, aku sedang membaca buku harian Uchiha Sasuke. Hehehe."

"Oh." Tuan Teuchi lalu mendekat ke Naruto, dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. "Boleh aku ikut membacanya bersamamu?"

"Humm..." Naruto tampak berpikir keras, apakah harus mengiyakan, atau menolak permintaan dari Tuan Teuchi. Jika ia membolehkan lelaki pemilik Ichiraku itu membaca curhatan Sasuke di buku ini, ia takut sahabatnya itu akan meledak marah! Bahkan bisa saja Uchiha tampan itu menyerangnya dengan chidori di saat dirinya tengah terlelap di malam buta. Atau di saat mereka tengah menjalankan misi kelas S bersama, ternyata Sasuke malah bekerja sama dengan target penyerangan mereka untuk membunuh dirinya -hanya karena membocorkan curhatan di buku ini.

Ewh, menakutkan.

Naruto tahu itu menakutkan. Ia tidak ingin mati muda. Ia belum mau mati sebelum berhasil menjadi Hokage di desa Konoha tercinta ini. Tapi...

Jika ia menolak untuk membagi bacaan serunya ini, ia takut Tuan Teuchi malah merajuk, merasa disakiti karena dirinya tak mau berbagi. Dan karena hal tersebut, Tuan Teuchi lalu menghentikan usahanya, menutup kedai Ichiraku untuk selamanya. Yang artinya; tidak akan ada lagi ramen terenak di dunia, makanan favoritnya, makanan pokoknya sehari-hari.

Dan hal ini lebih menakutkan daripada apapun juga. Hidup tanpa ramen pasti akan menyeramkan untuk Naruto. Ia lebih memilih mati muda dibandingkan harus hidup sehari saja tanpa ramen.

-dan ia tak akan membiarkan hal mengerikan itu terjadi.

"Oh iya-iya! Tentu saja!" seru Naruto "Aku akan dengan senang hati membaginya bersamamu, Paman!"

"Ahh, terima kasih, Naruto," ucap Tuan Teuchi. Lelaki tua ini tampak tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Karena aku juga ingin tahu apa yang dicurahkan seorang ketua ANBU terkenal kita ke dalam buku itu." Kalimat ini sukses membuat Naruto ragu dan merinding -teringat akan Sasuke yang mungkin akan membakarnya hidup-hidup setelah ini. "Karena kebaikan hatimu, malam ini kau boleh makan ramen sepuasnya. Gratis."

Dan kalimat terakhir Tuan Teuchi tersebut benar-benar efektif menghapus segala keraguan di hati Naruto. Makan ramen gratis sepuasnya? Ahh, entah berapa lama sudah Naruto menunggu hal itu.

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, PAMAN!" pekik Naruto kegirangan. "Baiklah, mari langsung kita baca saja!"  
>Naruto kemudian menempatkan buku itu di atas meja, berada di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Tuan Teuchi.<p>

_Kamis. 25 Des 2XX1_  
><em>Aku tidak begitu suka dengan makhluk bernama Hyuuga Neji itu.<br>Dari awal melihat wajahnya, seakan dia merasa lebih hebat dariku.  
>Tch, dia belum tahu jika kini aku makin kuat setelah mendapat transplantasi mata dari Itachi?<em>  
><em>Dan hari ini ia adalah sainganku untuk merebut posisi ketua ANBU.<br>Kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti. Siapa yang lebih baik dalam hal pengetahuan dan kekuatan._

_Ps: Itachi, terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku.  
>Kau saudara terbaikku. Jujur saja saat ini aku...<em>  
><em>... Rindu padamu.<em>

Krik krik krik.

Naruto dan Tuan Teuchi langsung terdiam setelah membaca tulisan tambahan di buku tersebut. Dari sini mereka bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Sasuke pada kakak laki-lakinya itu. Betapa berharganya sosok Itachi dalam hidup Sasuke. Betapa rindunya ia saat ini pada kakak yang telah lama pergi itu.

Naruto dan Tuan Teuchi kini saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi terasa canggung.

"Hmm... Paman, apa kita akan melanjutkan membaca buku ini?" tanya Naruto

"Aku juga bingung," jawab Tuan Teuchi, "tapi... kapan lagi kita bisa mengetahui isi hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Cuma ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang kita miliki."

Yang dikatakan Tuan Teuchi memang benar. Setelah ini, tak akan ada lagi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan membaca buku itu. Sasuke sudah tahu jika cerita pribadinya telah diketahui Naruto, tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan buku keramat ini lebih lama lagi berada di tangan makhluk yang jadi sumber kekacauan di hidupnya itu. Naruto masih ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sasuke lewat buku ini - sesuatu yang tak akan didapatkannya dimana pun lagi. Dan Naruto tak ingin begitu saja membuang kesempatan emas yang begitu berharga ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan membaca buku ini!"

_Sabtu, 7 Januari 2XX2_  
><em>Aku berhasil mengalahkannya, Hyuuga Neji.<br>Dan kini aku adalah seorang ketua ANBU hingga dua tahun ke depan.  
>Penduduk Konoha memang pintar. Tahu siapa yang lebih hebat,<br>lebih kuat, lebih pintar dan lebih...  
>tampan.<em>

.

.

Ketika Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu, setelah sebelumnya mengganti pakaiannya di kamar dan menyeduh teh di dapur, ia disambut oleh tampang kusut Sasuke. Rambut hitamnya tampak lebih berantakan daripada biasanya. Keningnya mengkerut. Tampak juga titik-titik peluh membasahi kedua pelipisnya.

Setelah meletakkan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hijau di atas meja, Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang berada di dekat pintu. "Sasuke, kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Sakura

Bola mata Sasuke lalu beralih ke wajah Sakura. "Aa."

"Apa yang kau cari? Mungkin bisa kubantu?" Sakura menawarkan diri

"Tidak usah," tolak Sasuke, "lagipula buku itu tidak ada di sini. Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di kedai Ichiraku."

"Oh begitu." Hanya suara pelan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia lalu tertunduk lesu, menatap kedua kakinya yang berada tak jauh dari sepasang kaki kekar Sasuke.

_'Demi sebuah buku, ia sampai cemas begitu,'_ Sakura mencelos dalam hati._ 'Eh tunggu! Buku? Apa buku yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah buku merah muda itu?'_

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan, sekali lagi mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata milik Sakura. "Apa buku yang kau cari itu adalah buku merah muda... yang kuberikan sekitar...sepuluh tahun lalu?"

"Aa."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja buku itu hilang."

"Buku itu tidak boleh hilang," ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang menusuk. "Buku itu berharga untukku."

**DEG!**

Lagi-lagi jade Sakura melebar, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Pandangannya tertuju lurus pada onyx hitam pekat Sasuke. Kalimat terakhir Sasuke barusan benar-benar berhasil mengenai bagian hati Sakura yang telah terkunci rapat. Kalimat itu, benar-benar membuatnya terperanjat, membuatnya semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh teman setimnya (dulu) ini?

_'Apa yang membuat buku itu berharga?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati. Buku itu sama dengan buku biasa lainnya, hanya saja berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dan sedikit lebih tebal, _plus_ kertas isi buku tersebut yang juga berwarna merah muda seperti kulitnya. Dan jika Sasuke menyukai buku itu, ia bisa saja 'kan membeli barang sejenis di toko terdekat? Lalu apa yang membuat seorang Sasuke tak ingin kehilangan benda itu?

_'Apa mungkin Sasuke berbagi kisah hidupnya di dalam buku itu? Ah tidak mungkin! Aku tidak yakin Sasuke tipe orang yang suka berkeluh-kesah di diary seperti itu!'_ fikir Sakura

Lalu apa?

"Buku yang seperti itu... kau bisa membelinya lagi di toko," ujar Sakura. "Meskipun tidak sama persis, karena buku itu sudah lama sekali kubelikan untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh buku yang lain."

_Oh..._

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau menyimpan banyak rahasia memalukan di sana, huh?" tanya Sakura. "Kau takut keluhanmu dibaca orang lain?" Sasuke masih diam, memungkinkan Sakura untuk terus mengoceh sepuasnya. "Seharusnya sejak awal kau buang saja buku itu!"

Sasuke bisa melihat mata hijau itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Nafas Sakura juga tersengal, seperti orang yang habis berlari jauh.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membuangnya."

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Kau juga tidak punya alasan untuk menyimpannya sampai sejauh ini 'kan?"

Tatapan Sasuke melembut. "Buku itu pemberian dari seseorang," jeda sejenak, "darimu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius. "Buku itu berharga untukku."

Dada Sakura sesak. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Seharusnya Sasuke tak mengucapkan kalimat manis namun berduri seperti itu! Tidakkah dirinya sadar bahwa ucapannya berdampak besar pada perasaan Sakura? Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sangat berpengaruh pada kesehatan hati ninja medis yang satu ini?

"Dan kau benar, memang ada sedikit rahasia di buku. Tapi itu bukan masalah."

_Cukup..._

Kali ini, Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Air mata yang dengan keras dicegahnya untuk terjatuh kini telah mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Kedua tangan yang sejak tadi ditempatkan di sisinya pun kini telah berpindah ke pinggang makhluk tampan yang berada di depannya, lelaki begitu dicintainya.

"_Hiks_, aku membencimu, Sasuke-kun... aku membencimu..."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menatap helaian merah muda yang menutupi kepala Sakura, yang kini bersandar di dadanya. Perlahan, tangannya meraih helaian itu, membelainya pelan. Dan Sasuke sadar betapa halusnya rambut indah ini. Betapa harumnya aroma yang bersumber darinya. Ia tak akan membiarkan orang lain untuk melakukan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini pada Sakura, merebut wanita ini darinya, ia tak akan membiarkan jika ada orang lain yang berani merebut wanita ini dari pelukannya.

"Bohong."

"Tentu saja aku bohong!" seru Sakura sambil terisak pelan. "Aku... aku telah berusaha keras untuk berhenti mencintaimu! Aku telah berusaha keras untuk melupakanmu!" kini Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memukul-mukul pelan dada tegap Sasuke. "Kau jahat, Sasuke-kun! Kau... kau selalu membuatku menangis!"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, lalu menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang terasa begitu hangat saat digenggamnya. "Tetap mencintaiku. Selamanya." Tubuh yang rapuh itu kini telah berada dalam pelukan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia akan menjaganya. Ia akan menguatkannya. Ia berjanji tak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Betapa bodohnya ia selama ini karena tak pernah sedikit pun membuka mata untuk wanita yang begitu mencintainya ini. Cinta yang tak akan ditemukannya di tempat lain, cinta yang tak akan didapatnya dari orang lain.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke

"Hmm?" Sakura hanya menggumam. Begitu menikmati hangat tubuh Sasuke yang begitu menenangkan.

"Tehnya."

Sakura tersentak. "Ahh iya! Maaf aku lupa!" ia lalu melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke, kemudian berlari menuju dua gelas yang berada di atas meja. "Hmm... masih cukup hangat," ucap Sakura, "atau mau kubuatkan lagi yang baru?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak usah." Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Teh ini akan tetap terasa hangat jika kita menikmatinya bersama."

Wajah Sakura merona merah. "Sa-sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau jadi gombal begini, huh?"

Sang Uchiha muda hanya menyeringai seraya menatap wanitanya yang manis ini.

.

.

_Selasa, 8 Februari 2XX2_

_Aku harus segera melaksanakan tujuan utama hidupku._  
><em>Sebelum usiaku 23 tahun, aku harus menikah dengan seorang wanita.<em>  
><em>Dan wanita itu adalah orang yang masih mencintaiku sampai sekarang.<em>  
><em>Sayangnya aku belum menemui wanita itu.<em>

_._

_Minggu, 20 Februari 2XX2_

_Tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkannya._  
><em>Bayangan wajahnya yang tertawa mulai menyiksa.<em>  
><em>Menyebalkan.<em>

_._

_Kamis, 28 Maret 2XX2_

_Hari ini dia berulang tahun. Naruto yang memberitahuku._  
><em>Umurnya telah 23 tahun saat ini.<em>  
><em>Hn... kurasa dia telah siap untuk berumah tangga.<em>  
><em>Semoga saja.<em>

_._

_Rabu, 4 April 2XX2_

_Dia satu-satunya yang memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi istriku nanti._  
><em>Dia ninja medis, kuat, seorang jounin, memiliki wajah yang tidak buruk.<em>  
><em>Mungkin hanya warna rambutnya yang cukup aneh.<em>  
><em>Tapi tidak masalah, selama anak perempuanku nanti yang memilikinya.<em>  
><em>Bukan anak lelaki.<em>

_._

_Sabtu, 27 April 2XX2_

_Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Uchiha-Uchiha kecil berlari di kompleks yang sepi ini._

_._

_Rabu, 14 Mei 2XX2_

_Jika aku benar akan menikah, dua anak saja tidak akan cukup untukku._  
><em>Mungkin lima, enam atau tujuh.<em>

_Kata 'tujuh' mengingatkanku pada mereka._

.

.

Bersandar di bahu Sasuke, ditemani bulan yang bersinar sambil menyeruput teh hangat benar-benar sesuatu yang luar biasa. _Aku beruntung bisa menikmati ini semua_, ucap Sakura dalam hati. Ia hanya tak menyangka, jika malam yang indah ini akan menyapanya. Ia dulu telah sering memimpikan menghabiskan waktu bersama pangeran impiannya ini. Ia telah sering membayangkan jika suatu hari Sasuke akan mengajaknya ke sebuah taman mawar dan menciumnya di sana. Tapi ia tahu, hal manis itu tak akan pernah terjadi padanya.

Dan kenyataan di malam ini, lebih manis dari semua yang telah diimpikannya.

"Mana lelaki itu?" tanya Sasuke, memecah keheningan panjang di antara mereka.

"Hm? Lelaki siapa?"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Lelaki yang akan berkencan denganmu," jelas Sasuke. "Dia terlambat."

"Ooohhh." Sakura lalu terkikik pelan. "Aku hanya mengarangnya saja. Hihi. Tidak ada lelaki yang mengajakku berkencan malam ini," ucap Sakura

"Apa?" Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura tajam. "Kau membohongiku?"

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu maksudku! Aku tadi hanya ingin menujukkan padamu kalau aku... aku telah melupakanmu..."

"Hn." Sasuke lalu meraih tangan mungil Sakura, tangan yang telah banyak menyelamatkan nyama seseorang. Tangan ini jugalah yang hampir membunuhnya dulu.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura. "Aku tidak berniat membohongimu, Sasuke-kun. Lagipula malam ini aku memang berkencan dengan seseorang 'kan?" ucap Sakura kegirangan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menautkan alisnya. "Malam ini aku berkencan dengan seorang jounin tampan yang sangaaattt digilai oleh wanita di Konoha! Hihihi, betapa beruntungnya diriku ini!"

"Tch. Menyebalkan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

.

**selesai~**

**.**

**Jangan lupa, 20 Februari adalah SasuSaku FanDay!**

SasuSaku fanday adalah festival di mana para pembuat fanwork SasuSaku (baik fanfic maupun fanart) mempublish karyanya di hari yang bersamaan, yaitu 20 FEBRUARI

Tidak ada syarat, tidak ada tema. Keluarkan imajinasi kamu di hari ini, tidak terbatas tema, genre, rated, atau apa pun. Pada tanggal 20 FEBRUARI ini, kamu tinggal mempublish fanfiksi atau fanart SasuSaku kamu, dan jangan lupa, tulis di summary fict atau fanart kamu:

**"Selamat hari SasuSaku!" **

_[di-copy dari profil Winterblossom Concrit Team__(WBCT)]_

suka sasusaku? harus ikutan yaaa hahaha

**. **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang telah membaca dan yang telah mereview chapter pertama kemarin ;)**

**yang anonym, maaf ga bisa disebutin satu-satu, tapi saya telah membaca masukan-masukan sangat berguna dari kalian ^^**

**.**

**mohon maaf atas kekurangannya. **

**Untuk chapter kedua ini, maukah kalian memberikan saya masukan untuk semakin semangat dan memperbaiki kekurangan saya?**

**apa pun itu, pastinya akan sangat berharga :)**

**.**

**Thank you very mucchhhh :* **


End file.
